Mute
by 24 Oceans
Summary: Suddenly, everything made sense; the reason for Takasugi's gentle kiss, his affinity with his long hair, their quiet, sweet lovemaking, and the need for Kamui to be completely mute. He never wanted to see him, he never wanted to hear him, he never wanted him. He wanted KatsuraKatsuraKatsura... onesided Takasugi x Kamui, onesided Takasugi x Katsura


_First Gintama fic. Is nervous. ANYWAYS! It's TakaZura (because they deserve more love) and TakaKamui (just because. xD). I apologize beforehand for any OOCness (I'm not too familiar in writing the characters yet…just give me a bit of time! :)) and I hope you enjoy!~_****

Mute

Takasugi seemed rather agitated that night. It could've been the constant tapping of his finger against his pipe as he inhaled puff after puff of toxic, gray smoke, or perhaps the way his one good eye flickered with a dark viciousness in the muted candlelight as he stared with blind anger at the opposing wall. Kamui wasn't quite sure what it was that made him notice, he'd honestly never cared before, but there was just something boiling in Takasugi, a surge of dark energy that caused the younger's skin to crawl in trepidation.

Takasugi had breezed into the room a few mere minutes ago, yukata flapping uselessly and exposing most of his chest (as per usual) and an unusual scowl gracing his face. Kamui's head had snapped up, a piece of chicken dangling from his lips and the words "Welcome back, Earth-Brawler-san~" on the tip of his tongue, but one glance at the dark expression on Takasugi's face caused all words to stop in this throat and all movement to cease.

Minutes had passed (though it felt like hours), and Kamui finished his chicken in suspended silence, coiled up and ready to pounce at moment's notice, while Takasugi continued to breathe in the smoke billowing around him. In the tense moments that followed, Kamui found himself noticing rather useless things; like how Takasugi's eye flickered between brown and hazel and green in the dim lighting, or how the butterflies on Takasugi's yukata seemed to be moving and dancing, or maybe how Takasugi's shamisen almost seemed to be sweating along with him at how tense everything was.

The sudden impact of a body hitting his shocked him out of his reverie. Kamui swallowed his gasp as his body hit the cool, wooden floor while Takasugi's body fell on top of him, radiating heat and destruction. A hand clawed painfully through his hair, loosening his braid and dropping the hair-tie carelessly onto the ground once the task was accomplished; while another heated hand practically ripped apart the black martial arts shirt hanging off his frame. Kamui hissed.

"Hey—! Hey, watch it!"

Takasugi replied by biting rather harshly on the younger's exposed collarbone, and Kamui snarled. Hands made quick work of the boy's pants and undergarments, and Takasugi didn't hesitate to grab at Kamui's exposed and half-erect member. An embarrassing half-moan managed to escape his lips before he could reel it in as Takasugi thumbed the head of his cock, and immediately, those warm hands drifted away and Kamui was left feeling cold and exposed.

"—what the…?" Kamui blearily looked up and almost yelped when Takasugi gripped his thighs, his fingernails sharp and painful, and his face twisted with the psychotic look of a madman as he watched blood bead on the milky white skin.

"Shut up," was the reply Kamui received as Takasugi quickly loosened his obi, the front of his yukata opening fully and his erection rather prominent at this point. "If you respect me at all, shut up. Shut up and don't make a sound."

"What the hell are ya—?" This time, Kamui did yelp as Takasugi cruelly squeezed his cock, so tightly that there was absolutely no pleasure from it, only a searing pain that shot through his entire body and left his fingertips and toes tingling.

"What did I say?" Takasugi's face suddenly twisted up in a smirk, and almost as if in a daze, Kamui couldn't help but think of how much older Takasugi seemed with his dead eyes and fake upturn of lips and crease between his brows. "No talking. In fact, no sound at all. No moaning, no groaning, no crying, no whimpering…nothing. Think of it as a challenge, alright?"

Kamui glared but reluctantly nodded, his mind whirring with a thousand reasons for this turn of event, but he was quickly distracted as Takasugi loosened the painful grip on his cock and began stroking slowly and teasingly. Kamui hissed lightly and Takasugi immediately tightened his hold again.

"Shh…" He hummed almost playfully as Kamui screwed his eyes shut and quickly swallowed any other noise treacherous enough to attempt to leave his lips. Once satisfied with the utter silence that engulfed the room, Takasugi continued his ministrations on the swollen organ.

Within a few more strokes, Kamui came with a shudder, biting his lower lip in order to remain silent hard enough to draw blood. Takasugi chuckled lowly at the sight, a deep rumbling in his chest that Kamui felt reverberate up and down his prone form, before leaning down and kissing Kamui. The latter raised his brow at how innocent and pure the kiss felt, a complete twist from the usual battle of tongues they engaged in. Takasugi continued moving his lips slowly over Kamui's, his one good eye shut and his left hand tangled in Kamui's hair. Kamui felt Takasugi hum (in pleasure? in happiness? in dissatisfaction?) against his lips before a tongue probed at his sealed lips. Kamui waited for the usual forced entry, but instead was pleasantly? surprised when the older man simply continued to lick at his lower lip until he was granted entry.

While Takasugi gently explored the confines of Kamui's mouth, Kamui couldn't help but feel suspicious. While this was a nice break from all the harsh in-bed battles they engaged in, it was outlandishly out-of-character for Takasugi to treat him so delicately, as if he were a piece of fine pottery, easily broken. Also, Kamui _enjoyed_ how harsh their fucks were.

Kamui was snapped from his pondering when Takasugi took one of his hardened nipples in his mouth. The long-haired boy couldn't help the gasp that escaped him, and Takasugi's eye instantly snapped open, and the almost _blissful_ look on his face turned back to the crazed look Kamui was so familiar with. Takasugi pulled harshly at his hair and scratched down his chest, leaving droplets of blood and a tingling burn.

"_Shut your mouth_," Takasugi hissed, and Kamui considered doing the opposite, just to induce in more of the rough foreplay between them, but a look at Takasugi's face told him that the older man was completely serious in his no-sound rule, so Kamui bit his lower lip and glared.

Takasugi let out a huff of air before snapping three fingers at Kamui's face.

"Suck." He said simply, and Kamui raised an incredulous brow. Preparation was a foreign concept for the younger, even during their first time, Takasugi simply entered him dry, ripping apart muscle and leaving dried blood and semen. "Hurry up." Takasugi snapped, and Kamui growled before complying, taking the three fingers in his mouth and almost clumsily coating them with saliva.

After a few seconds a wet smacking echoing around the room, Kamui released the fingers with a _pop!_ and glanced up at the older psychopath. He furrowed his brows as his eyes drank in the sight of Takasugi with his eye sealed shut, and an almost pained expression on his face, as if he was concentrating really hard on something. Kamui's confusion just continued to grow even as Takasugi slipped a wet finger into his entrance, his eye still closed.

After the many times they've had sex, a finger wasn't anything, but Takasugi still continued to pump the single digit in and out painfully slowly. Kamui caught Takasugi's ear twitch, as if he was trying to hear something, and Kamui chocked down the words "HURRY THE FUCK UP AND JUST PUT IT IN!" while his cock twitched in strain.

_Hurryuphurryuphurryup—_

Takasugi finally entered in another finger, and continued with his slow ministrations while his other hand toyed with Kamui's long strands of hair. Kamui carefully analyzed the way Takasugi's face scrunched up before relaxing again as his long fingers got caught in the silky strands. His lips were forming muted words, and Kamui was attempting to discern what he was saying when Takasugi entered another finger, effectively distracting him.

After another agonizing minute, Takasugi finally prepared to enter Kamui. The latter almost gasped as the former slowly entered him, treating him like delicate china, and Kamui wanted to scream _Faster!_ but simply gripped at Takasugi's shoulders when he began rocking into him. Takasugi's eye continued to remain closed, and his fingers continued to play with his hair, and Kamui could almost swear that the look on his face was _blissful_. His mouth was still forming indiscernible words and phrases and Kamui still attempted to force down screams and moans and shouts.

The slow pace was agonizing, as Kamui was so used to _rough_ and _hard_ and _fast_, but Takasugi seemed to be in complete euphoria, and somehow, Kamui found staring at his face caused him to feel somewhat blissful as well.

"Mm…can't…you…" Takasugi's voice began to rise from a mere breath of air to whispered words, and Kamui managed to catch snippets of it as their rocking continued.

"Miss…miss…with me…_damnit_…" The grip in his hair was hard, but never painful, and in a way Kamui found this exciting; he was so used to the searing pain of his hair being pulled, that the almost affectionate petting of his silken strands caused something warm to form in the pit of his stomach.

As they almost reached their peak, the thrusts grew faster and harder, but never painfully so—

"Ugh…miss…miss…_miss you_…"

—and Takasugi became louder and louder and louder—

"Stay…with…here…"

—and Kamui simply continued to cling onto Takasugi's shoulder as sounds failed him and the words just confused him because _they didn't make sense_—

"Why…come…_you_...miss _you_…"

—he was right here, wasn't he?

And suddenly, as lights exploded between both their eyelids and Kamui came with a shudder—

"_Zura_..."

And suddenly everything _made sense_. Kamui couldn't even find it in himself to be angry, because it was so _obvious_. As Takasugi emptied himself into Kamui's expectant form, Kamui managed to connect the thoughts between Takasugi's angered expression and the gentle kiss and the affinity with his long hair and the need to be quiet and the sweet and gentle and beautiful _lovemaking_.

Takasugi withdrew from him and retied his obi, leaving him lying there, prone and formless and covered in semen while he lit his pipe again, and took another long drag. Kamui's thoughts continued to flutter around and around in circles—

_He didn't want to see me, he didn't want to hear me, he didn't want __**me**__, he wanted him, him, himhimhimhim__**him**_.

And while Takasugi continued breathing in the toxic, gray smoke billowing around him, Kamui continued lying there, feeling empty and useless despite the pleasure he received mere minutes ago.

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find his voice.

**fin.**

_Review, ne? ;)_

-OSE


End file.
